


Hate

by Marcie1136



Series: Can We Talk? Tommy and Tubbo !Fluff! Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: Tommy asks Tubbo for some advice.
Relationships: Platonic :) - Relationship
Series: Can We Talk? Tommy and Tubbo !Fluff! Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so the end notes are super long and they look a bit daunting, but please take the time to read it. It would mean a lot to me to know that it has been seen by others. This story is short and has a lot of themes and morals hidden between the lines and the end notes explain a lot of that. Thank you all so much, I love you. And I mean that.

Tubbo smiled, straightening his head phones on top of his head. 

“Hi, Tommy!”

“Hey, Tubbo. Are you streaming?” Tommy definitely wasn’t excited to talk, even though he was the one who called.

Tubbo’s smile faded. “Just ended. Why?”

“Can we talk?”

Tubbo could sense that Tommy was serious. He paused his game, closing out of the tab and leaned forward in his chair, closer to the microphone. 

“Of course. What is it?”

Tommy sighed. “Do you get hate?”

“Like, on the internet?”

“Yeah.”

Tubbo shrugged. “Sometimes more than I get love.”

“What do you do about it?”

Tubbo frowned. He had never really thought much about online hate before, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to answer. 

“Nothing, really,” was his response. 

“But how? How do you do nothing?”

Tubbo pursed his lips. “I don’t know. I guess I think about it’s relevance. Is it constructive? If not, I just ignore it.”

“But that’s the issue. I don’t know if it’s relevant or not.”

“Think about it this way. They probably live across the world from you in a small little house amongst millions of other houses just like it. They don’t know you. They know nothing about you. They don’t know your family, your friends. They don’t know your problems and priorities. They know absolutely nothing, so why should their criticism matter?”

Silence followed until Tommy cleared his throat. “That is really wise, Tubbo.”

Tubbo smiled. “It took me years for that to sink in.”

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Tommy spoke up again. “What do people say about you?”

Tubbo hesitated. The statement was very sudden and surprisingly personal. He shrugged. 

“Lots of things. I’ve gotten annoying, stupid, and lots of slurs, I’m sure you can imagine. And I’ve gotten a healthy amount of comments on my appearance.”

Tommy sighed. ”And you just... ignore it?”

“I try to.”

“Thanks, Tubbo.”

Tubbo smiled. “Of course. And if you ever need anything, just call me.”

”I will. Thank you.”

”Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> About the whole hate thing... The things that Tubbo listed off are things that I have heard and seen people call him on various social media platforms including YouTube, Twitch, and Tiktok. Yes, I’ve seen slurs, I'm sure you know what word in particular I'm talking about. He doesn't show it, but I know that hate like that can get to his head and really bring him down. It has happened to me personally many times before, and it can really affect one’s mental health. What I'm trying to say is, be respectful. If you're respectful, everything else comes naturally, like honesty and compassion. Just one kind word can change someone’s life, trust me. There are people that I know that have only spoken one word to me our whole lives, and yet they have a special place in my heart from that interaction. Be that for someone else.
> 
> I'm sure we all remember the saying that our third grade teachers told us daily: ”If you have nothing kind to say, don't say anything.” That has a lot of truth to it, and I encourage you to remember that as it has helped me throughout my school career. 
> 
> Another thing, and sorry if I'm kind of ranting, but that advice that Tubbo gave Tommy is genuine. That is something that I tell myself every day. They don't know you. They have no idea if their criticism applies or not. They don't know if it's relevant or not. That's all on you to make it relevant. And when you make it relevant, that's how self love can diminish in a second. Please remember that as you scroll on social media. Don't let the anger and the ungrateful people of this world get to your head. And try not to become one of those hateful and ungrateful people. 
> 
> I'm not going to end this with some cliche line like ”Smiles go for miles” or ”you can do anything if you believe you can”. But I will end with a little quote from my own written novel. I live by it, and it has really changed my view on society as a whole.
> 
> No one will remember the problem if you give them a solution. 
> 
> Take this as you wish. I love you with all of my heart, and please feel free to comment. I love seeing your comments and I’ll try to reply to every one! ❤️


End file.
